My Little Piece of Cake
by Izuspp
Summary: AU de mi fanfic "My Lovely Piece of Cake" ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuese al contrario? Levi es un joven el cual no encaja en ningún estándar de belleza, para ser sinceros: está gordo. Debido a ello ha sufrido mucho maltrato durante su vida y ha desarrollado muchas barreras a su alrededor las cuales le impiden poder amar. Será misión de Erwin Smith, un aprendiz de cocinero, el ganarse
1. La vida es complicada

**¿Qué pasaría si el mundo fuese al revés? Este es un fic capricho, AU de mi AU en "My lovely piece of cake" si no has leído ese, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de leer este.**

 **Ahora bien, entrando en materia ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que tengo que estar escribiendo Mlpoc, más que aún me hacen falta como la mitad de los capítulos, pero esta idea no se sale de mi cabeza. Inicialmente quería que fuese un one shot, pero por más que quiero, no me es posible escribir poco, así que aquí me tienen con un nuevo long-fic, con la diferencia de: 1) Serán capítulos cortos, 2) Esto no me lo estoy tomando en serio, no sé si actualizaré constantemente o con meses de distancia de un capítulo a otro. Además, no tengo planeado más que "Levi es el gordo y Erwin el flaco en este fic" así que literalmente me tengo que inventar todo lo que va a pasar. 3) Puede ser que el fic sea muy corto también.**

 **La verdad no sé qué vaya a pasar, como les digo esto es un capricho solamente, y tenía sí o sí que hacerlo. Si leyeron "ABC of Love" tendrán experiencia en qué es lo que pasa con mis caprichos AUs de AUs, así que realmente no espero que mucha gente llegue a leer esto, y mucho menos que les vaya a gustar. Así que me perdonarán si tampoco le pongo tanto empeño. Simplemente se me hizo interesante la idea de cómo se comportarían ellos siendo alrevés la trama, y por otro lado, estoy segura de que aquí no van a ser tan OoC como en Mlpoc.**

 **Una última cosa, porfa tengan paciencia, este primer capítulo al principio es casi una copia del primer capítulo de Mlpoc, incluso estoy segura de que hay muchas frases iguales. Hasta el título es el mismo xD Pero ya después lo voy a desarrollar distinto, o al menos eso espero.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡ojalá les guste un poco! Jajaja**

* * *

 **My Little Piece of Cake**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **La vida es complicada.**

Levi Ackerman era un niño común y corriente, llevaba una vida plena junto a su madre Kuchel, quien aunque era madre soltera, le proporcionaba todo el amor y las atenciones que cualquier niño pudiese necesitar. El pequeño de cabello negro, era sumamente feliz, hasta que uno de tantos días, teniendo la edad de seis años, el cruel destino decidió arrebatarle a su madre. Kuchel fue atropellada por un camión, muriendo inmediatamente, y dejando al pobre Levi prácticamente huérfano. Para su suerte, la mujer tenía un hermano: Kenny, quien no les visitaba tan a menudo debido a que era un hombre bastante ocupado, en su profesión de empresario, pero no se podía decir que no quisiera al niño; simplemente era demasiado frío y no sabía cómo tratar con él.

Tras la muerte de su hermana, Kenny se hizo cargo de Levi, aunque él mismo admitía que no era bueno con los niños y no tenía idea de cómo criarlo. Levi quedó devastado por haber perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tras haberse mudado con su tío, se encerraba en su habitación a llorar día y noche, a sabiendas de que nunca volvería ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre, jamás iba a volver a cantarle para arrullarlo por las noches, y no volvería a sentir el calor de sus brazos o la dulzura de sus besos. El niño había caído en una profunda depresión y el adulto no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Al sentirse tan impotente, lo único que Kenny acató a hacer fue a comenzar a comprarle cosas a Levi, todo lo que pudiese encontrar, desde juguetes, lápices de colores y pinturas, libros de cuentos, y golosinas. Todos los días después del trabajo, el hombre se encargaba de comprar pasteles, dulces, repostería, postres o cualquier tipo de golosina que pudiese encontrar y se la entregaba al niño al llegar a casa. Parecía que eso surtía un buen efecto en Levi, ya que sus infantiles ojos brillaban, y era capaz de sonreír cuando su tío le llevaba algo delicioso para comer. Fue así, cómo Levi encontró refugio contra su dolor en la sencilla acción de comer, y cómo Kenny descubrió que lo único que tenía que hacer para distraer a su sobrino de su tristeza, era alimentarlo.

A pesar de que Kenny era un hombre bastante duro y serio, poseía muchos amigos, quienes constantemente lo visitaban y también llevaban obsequios para su sobrino, a sabiendas de lo terrible que la estaba pasando debido a la pérdida de su madre. Debido a esto, pronto Levi desarrolló una pequeña y redonda barriguita y sus mejillas se inflaron graciosamente. Para los amigos de Kenny, el peso que el niño había ganado lo hacía verse de lo más adorable, a las mujeres les encantaba pellizcar sus rollizas mejillas y por tanto Kenny no se preocupó, y no lo vio como algo negativo.

Pero todo ello cambió a conforme Levi iba creciendo, poco a poco al ir tomando forma de adolescente, a las amistades de Kenny ya no les parecía tan adorable un niño grande pasado de peso, y era que Levi no lograba crecer mucho en altura, pero sí que creció a lo ancho. Razón por la cual, también los pocos amigos que tenía dejaron de hablarle y más bien se dedicaban a molestarlo debido a su sobrepeso. Pero aunque Levi era consciente de que su cuerpo era distinto al de los demás, y que las personas lo encontraban desagradable, simplemente no podía dejar de comer. Su tío le daba muchísimo dinero todo el tiempo, más del que necesitaba para pasar sus días, y Levi lo ocupaba en comprar sus propias golosinas y chucherías, las cuáles consumía durante todo el día, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que nadie quería jugar con él y siempre se encontraba solo.

Al llegar a su adolescencia, la situación empeoró. Entrando a la escuela secundaria, ya se podía decir que Levi era un joven gordo, y desafortunadamente para él, a sus compañeros de clase les parecía muy divertido meterse con él, no sólo por el hecho de que tenía sobrepeso, sino también porque Levi no había sido privilegiado con altura; lo cual solo contribuía a que se viese mucho más redondo. Los crueles jóvenes, constantemente le insultaban, se burlaban de él e inclusive le golpeaban. Debido a que desde que comenzó a ganar peso había sido desplazado de la sociedad, Levi había desarrollado un carácter frío y serio, aunque también duro y explosivo si llegaba a enfadarse; todo esto como mecanismo de defensa, para evitar que las crueles burlas e indiferencia le afectaran demasiado.

Eso, sumado a que aunque Levi tenía sobrepeso, Kenny se había ocupado de enseñarle a defenderse, y ya para sus años de secundaria, a pesar de que le era bastante difícil ser ágil con toda la grasa que recubría su cuerpo, Levi había desarrollado bastante fuerza; era capaz de devolver los golpes, defenderse e inclusive en varias ocasiones, era él quien ganaba las peleas. Después de todo, era él solo en contra del mundo, y si él no se protegía a sí mismo, nadie lo haría. Para sus años de secundaria, Levi se había resignado a que lo único que podía ser cercano a él, era la comida, y había crecido en él, un gran odio en contra del mundo y todos quienes lo habitaban, salvo por su tío.

En la escuela, Levi se la pasaba solo en los descansos, se ocupaba de buscar lugares solitarios, cargando alguna bolsa de frituras o barras de chocolate, las cuales podía engullir, mientras permanecía con su nariz metida en alguno de los miles de libros que su tío le había regalado a lo largo de los años. Y era que aparte de la comida, lo único que a Levi le apasionaba era la lectura, podía pasar horas y horas viviendo aventuras por medio de un libro, o aprendiendo sobre historia, ciencia o cualquier tema que le pareciese interesante. Y fue así, como al sentirse emocionado de solo pensar que él podía convertirse en alguien, quien pudiese crear tan maravillosas historias; desde temprana edad, el joven decidió que cuando creciera quería ser escritor. Después de todo, era un trabajo en el cual no tenía que darle la cara al público, ni relacionarse mucho con la gente, así que sería perfecto para él.

Lo que Levi no previó, fue que en su último año de educación superior, un par de personas iban a llegar a su vida, y a acabar con su soledad. El primer día de clases ese año, Levi como de costumbre entró a su nuevo salón y ocupó el lugar más alejado de todos, en donde si era posible, nadie lo notaría, y con suerte, podría pasar sus días en paz, sin nadie que lo molestara. Mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara, leía uno de sus libros tranquilamente, mientras poco a poco la clase se iba llenando con sus nuevos compañeros. Al cabo de unos minutos, su lectura fue interrumpida por una estruendosa y chillona voz. Levi levantó la mirada, solo para encontrarse a una pequeña joven pelirroja, con unos enormes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

— ¡Cállate Isabel! ¿Qué no puedes comportarte como una persona normal? — Un joven alto, de cabello castaño claro, le reprendió, a lo que la jovencita le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

— Y tú pareces un viejo Farlan. No seas aguafiestas, ¡ya estoy ansiosa por hacer nuevos amigos! — Exclamó la jovencita en respuesta, con un tono de voz igual de alto que antes, mientras su amigo solamente llevaba su mano a su frente, a sabiendas de que ella no le haría caso y seguiría haciendo alboroto. La muchacha se dedicó a observar uno a uno a todos sus nuevos compañeros, y fue entonces cuando su mirada y la de Levi se conectaron. El regordete muchacho no había dejado de observar curioso la escena, y por ello no le dio tiempo de desviar la mirada, antes de que se cruzara con la de la joven, pero cuando esto ocurrió, un poco avergonzado pero disimulando bastante bien, únicamente se escondió tras su libro, sin llegar a retomar su lectura realmente.

A Isabel, se le hizo de lo más interesante llegar a conocer a ese joven, por lo que extrovertida como era, no dudó en acercársele.

— ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! — Suspiró Farlan resignado, sabiendo cómo era su amiga, ya que solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Así que solo se limitó a seguirla, llegando los dos a posicionarse frente al escritorio de aquel rechoncho muchacho, quien no parecía haberse percatado de que estaban allí, ya que no apartaba su vista del libro en sus manos.

— ¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Isabel y este es mi amigo Farlan.— Se presentó la muchacha alegremente, mas el joven ni se inmutó y no levantó su mirada en ningún momento. — Seremos compañeros de clase, y me preguntaba si querías que fuésemos amigos. — Insistió ella sin cambiar su radiante semblante; mientras tras ella, Farlan intentaba contener la risa que le daba ver como su amiga era ignorada.

— Si vienen a molestarme, tengan por seguro que no se están metiendo con un gordo indefenso. Puedo defenderme muy bien y realmente no me importa que seas una mujer, si te metes conmigo, pagarás las consecuencias. — Replicó Levi amenazantemente, mirándolos finalmente con frialdad en su plata mirada.

— ¡Oye, oye! Tranquilo, solamente intentamos ser amigables. — Expresó Farlan tan sorprendido como Isabel por aquella respuesta.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡No me digan! — Dijo Levi con evidente sarcasmo en su tono de voz. — Conozco a los de su tipo, se acercan al "enano gordo", haciéndose los amigables y en cuanto se ganan su confianza, dejan salir la basura que realmente son, traicionándolo y jugándole las más sucias pasadas. ¡Pierden su tiempo! No dejaré que me engañen. — A lo largo de los años, Levi había pasado por muchas experiencias similares. Cuando pensaba que realmente había logrado hacer amigos, y que el mundo no era tan malo como él creía, siempre terminaba siendo una trampa. Al parecer a las personas les parecía demasiado gracioso, ganarse su confianza y una vez había bajado la guardia, jugarle las más crueles bromas, y burlarse en su cara de lo ingenuo que había sido al confiar en ellos. _"¿Qué te hace pensar que un culo grasoso como tú, pueda llegar a tener amigos alguna vez? Pensábamos que eras inteligente, pero aparte de ser un cerdo y un enano, resultaste ser un tonto"_ Aquella frase que había escuchado unos tres o cuatro años atrás, aún rondaba en su cabeza y hacía su sangre hervir, aunque para aquel entonces sólo le había causado una tristeza tal que había terminado ganando una buena cantidad de kilos, debido a los atracones de comida que se daba, con tal de calmar su dolor.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso sería horrible! ¡Jamás haríamos algo así! — Exclamó Isabel ofendida y horrorizada. Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Farlan posó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, indicándole que no dijera nada más. Justo en ese instante, el profesor entró y no les quedó de otra que tomar asiento resignados.

— ¡Oye, Farlan! — Susurró Isabel para que el profesor no la escuchara. — Creo que ese pobre tipo tiene graves problemas.

— Si, la verdad es que me da bastante pena. De seguro la ha pasado bastante mal. ¡Sólo míralo!, ya bastante malo es que sea tan bajito, como para que también esté tan gordo. No hay duda del porqué lo han molestado tanto, probablemente durante toda su vida. ¡Ya sabes lo malditos que pueden llegar a ser a veces!

— A mí no me parece que eso sea motivo para que lo maltraten. Y se nota que le hacen falta amigos, ¡voto por seguir intentándolo con él!

— Bueno, a mí tampoco me lo parece, solamente decía que tendrá sus razones para ser tan huraño. — Farlan se llevó la mano al mentón, considerando la situación antes de darle una respuesta a su amiga. —De acuerdo, creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

— ¡Está decidido! — Exclamó la muchacha alegremente, ganándose una reprimenda de su nuevo profesor.

Fue así, como de ese día en adelante, Farlan e Isabel se dedicaron prácticamente a acosar a Levi a donde quisiera que fuese, insistiéndole todo el tiempo en que fuesen amigos. Por más que Levi intentaba alejarlos, con insultos y amenazas, parecía que aquel "par de tontos" no tomarían un "no" por respuesta, hasta que luego de todo un mes de soportar su constante insistencia, Levi aceptó darles una oportunidad de conocerlos.

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo, para que Levi comprendiera que aquel par de amigos, eran sinceros en sus intenciones; aunque siempre permanecía con su guardia en alto, en caso de que fuese otra jugarreta. Pero resultó ser, que al cabo de algunos meses siendo "amigos", Levi comenzó a confiar en ellos realmente. Ya Isabel y Farlan le habían compartido mucho de sus vidas privadas, le habían convencido para salir con ellos a distintos lugares, e incluso habían llegado muchísimas veces a visitar su casa y jugar video juegos con él, o realizar otro tipo de actividades. Pero lo más importante para Levi, había sido cómo Isabel siempre le reprendía cuando él mismo se trataba con desprecio debido a su peso. O cuando Farlan le insistía en que eso no era ningún impedimento para ellos y que realmente no les importaba su apariencia. No era que a Levi le gustara tener sobrepeso, pero tampoco pensaba cambiar por nadie, y como su única amiga siempre había sido la comida, para él no había motivo por el cual dejar de comer; después de todo, "la sociedad era una mierda". Pero el que sus nuevos amigos, le trataran de esa manera, con respeto, consideración y amabilidad, y que vieran su peso de más como algo positivo, o al menos algo de lo cual no debería atormentarse, era una novedad para él; y lo que hizo que finalmente terminara cediendo para confiar plenamente en aquellos dos.

De esa manera, y por primera vez en su vida, "Levi el enano gordinflón" hizo amigos verdaderos. Pero el joven de cabello negro, había aprendido a ser poco expresivo y a no demostrar sus emociones con facilidad, por lo que, aunque sentía una felicidad jamás antes experimentada por él; no le era posible demostrarlo. A veces a Isabel se le ocurría abrazarlo, pero Levi jamás llegaba a corresponderle, y aunque se sentía sumamente avergonzado al ver cómo, los de por sí ya cortos brazos de la muchacha no eran capaces de envolver la circunferencia de su cuerpo, podía disimular bastante bien. Así que solo se quedaba quieto, conflictuado porque en parte disfrutaba esa cercanía nueva para él, pero también incómodo de saber que alguien tocaba su voluptuoso y desagradable cuerpo.

—Oye Levi. — Comenzó Isabel un día en el que se encontraba sola con Levi en la habitación de este, jugando un videojuego mientras Levi estaba concentrado en uno de sus libros.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Replicó el joven, sin levantar su mirada, y hundiendo su mano en la bolsa de papas fritas para tomar un puñado e introducirlas a su boca rápidamente.

— Dime, ¿actualmente te gusta alguna chica? — Ante esta pregunta, Levi sí que dejó su libro y comenzó a toser violentamente, ya que casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo. Isabel pausó su juego y acudió a él para palmear su espalda y alcanzarle su gaseosa.

— ¡¿Qué preguntas son esas, mujer?! — Exclamó molesto cuando se hubo recuperado.

— ¿Qué? Es algo normal, solo quiero saber si hay alguien quien ocupe este corazoncito. — Comentó jocosamente la muchacha, mientras posaba su dedo índice en el blando pecho de Levi, donde estaba ubicado su corazón.

— ¡Exactamente! Es algo normal, para una persona normal, no para un tipo que tiene más senos que tú. — Ante dicho comentario, el rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de carmín. Isabel no era muy bien dotada que se dijera, y Levi tenía razón, probablemente él usaría una copa más grande que sus propios sujetadores, pero alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, para darle paso a lo que era realmente importante.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a amar y ser amado! No importa cómo se vea.

— Si esto fuese un jodido cuento de hadas te creería mocosa, pero no soy Shrek, en lo único que me parezco a ese tipo es en lo gordos que estamos los dos.— El joven dejó salir una breve carcajada sarcástica. —Ninguna mujer se interesaría en mí, así que yo no me intereso en ellas. — Concluyó casi con indiferencia. Era cierto, Levi había decidido desde temprana edad, que nadie jamás le llegaría a amar, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer amigos. Así que cerró su corazón, y en realidad, le era imposible generar sentimientos románticos por alguien, ni siquiera le atraía nadie físicamente; simplemente no podía sentir nada por nadie, ni física ni sentimentalmente. Se había ocupado bien de evitarse mucho más dolor.

— No digas tonterías, estoy segura que cualquier chica tendría suerte de estar contigo. ¡Ya lo verás! Cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás a una persona especial. — Aseveró la muchacha, mientras le sonreía radiante.

Levi únicamente bufó y chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, volviendo a su bolsa de frituras, y al encontrar que estaba vacía, procediendo a tomar una barra de chocolate con mantequilla de maní, que tenía al lado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a su loca amiga, que alguien realmente podría sentirse atraído por él? Levi miraba la circunferencia de su inexistente cintura, palpaba los gruesos rollos que se formaban sobre sus caderas, y pensaba que no había persona tan demente en el mundo, como para llegar a amar a un ser de apariencia tan desagradable como la suya.

Lo que Levi no sospechaba ni por asomo, era que ese demente sí existía, y su nombre era Erwin Smith.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Ay no me peguen! X'D**

 **Gracias por leer, si es que lo sienten merecedor, por favor dejen sus opiniones, aunque sean de odio :v**

 **Saludos!**

 **Izu~**


	2. Los dos grandes sueños de Erwin

**Hoy me entraron ganas de escribir esto, así que aquí tienen la conty xD**

 **Por cierto, por favor pasen a mi página de Facebook Izuspp, últimamente me han estado regalando fanarts de este fic y My lovely piece of cake y son demasiado hermosos, me encantaría que los vieran y le den apoyo a las artistas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Los dos grandes sueños de Erwin**

Erwin Smith era un niño de escasos recursos, que vivía con su madre y su padre, en los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. A pesar de las limitaciones, era bastante feliz, sus padres le amaban sobre todas las cosas y procuraban darle lo que necesitaba, si es que su bolsillo se los permitía. Lamentablemente, teniendo Erwin una temprana edad, la señora Smith contrajo una enfermedad mortal. A pesar de que no tenían mucho dinero, el señor Smith gastaba todo lo que tenía en los tratamientos para su esposa. Como no poseía un seguro médico, y las medicinas eran muy costosas, el hombre tuvo que vender todo lo que poseían, para poder costear los tratamientos. Pero aun así, a enfermedad avanzaba, finalmente, el señor Smith dejó de trabajar del todo para cuidar a su esposa en sus últimos días de vida. En poco tiempo, la mujer dejó el mundo para descansar de tanto sufrimiento, dejando a su abatido esposo y a su inocente hijo, solos.

El pequeño Erwin, sufrió mucho con la pérdida de su madre, pero también con la falta de alimento y demás artículos de consumo básico. Su padre había vendido todo, tampoco tenía trabajo fijo, así que muchas veces no tenían ni qué comer. Tuvieron que abandonar la casa en la que vivían, que era bastante humilde pero acogedora, para alquilar otra que consistía en una pequeña habitación, que fungía como cuarto, sala y cocina; además de un sucio y maltrecho baño. Estaba ubicada en un barrio bastante peligroso, por lo que el señor Smith siempre debía estar alerta, cuidando a su hijo. La pasaron sumamente mal, y al niño ni siquiera le dio mucho tiempo de vivir el duelo por la muerte de su madre, debido a su precaria situación.

El señor Smith procuraba tener al menos una comida al día para su hijo, aunque no tuviese nada para él mismo en ocasiones. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se ocupó de mantenerlo estudiando a toda costa, sabía que era la única manera de que la situación del pequeño cambiara alguna vez. _"No cometas el mismo error que yo Erwin, debes estudiar, solo así podrás cambiar tu situación y asegurarte un buen futuro."_ Fueron las sabias palabras de su padre, que aunque era un hombre sumamente inteligente, tuvo la mala suerte de no tomar una buena decisión y no continuar sus estudios, casándose desde joven y dedicándose a trabajar en cualquier cosa.

Como la pobreza en la que vivían era tan extrema, Erwin debía acudir a la escuela usando uniformes viejos, zapatos rotos, cuadernos baratos, y nunca tenían dinero para adquirir los libros que necesitaba, por lo que tenía que pedirlos prestados en la biblioteca de la escuela. Debido a esto, era rechazado y molestado por sus compañeros quienes eran más pudientes. Cosas tan sencillas como ver a los otros niños con geniales mochilas nuevas, cuadernos con portadas modernas, bolígrafos de colores, y decenas de diferentes tipos de cosas bonitas, las cuales en su inocencia infantil, miraba con tristeza al no poder poseer. Además, que sus mismos compañeros y compañeras se encargaban de restregárselo a la cara cada vez que podían. Era doloroso para el niño, cuando se burlaban de sus zapatos con puntas abiertas o sus pantalones remendados, inclusive algunas veces llegó a ser abusado por los niños más malos y grandes. Pero su padre también le había enseñado, que los problemas no se resolvían a golpes sino mediante el diálogo, por lo que el pequeño Erwin, aprendió a aguantar todo ese tipo de maltrato, sin levantar un puño en contra de nadie.

Resultó ser, que cuando Erwin era un poco mayor, su padre finalmente fue contratado como asistente en una pequeña pastelería. El dueño era un hombre de una edad cercana a la del señor Smith, con una redonda barriga y un alegre semblante. Al ser un excelente repostero, su negocio era bastante famoso y tenía buena clientela, por lo que necesitando alguien que hiciera entregas, limpiara el local y atendiera la tienda mientras él horneaba; terminó contratando al padre de Erwin.

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo, para que el niño conociera a Théodore, el pastelero. Quien era un hombre extremadamente amable y siempre le invitaba a un trozo de pastel, cuando iba a visitar a su padre a la tienda. El niño jamás olvidaría la primera vez que los probó, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comer uno, y el día que conoció al pastelero, su vida cambió para siempre. El sabor de aquel postre, su textura, su presentación, fueron tan impactantes para el niño, que inmediatamente decidió que quería aprender a prepararlos. Pero mantuvo ese deseo en secreto, ya que sabía que su padre esperaba que se convirtiera en un gran médico, un político, o que eligiera alguna profesión de ese tipo.

Llegado a su adolescencia, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para Erwin, ya que el salario de su padre les alcanzaba para vivir solamente. Aunque con motivo de ayudarle y al menos tener algo de dinero extra para comprar sus libros y útiles escolares, el rubio trabajaba de vez en cuando en cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrar. Y aunque ya no pasaban hambres, continuaban siendo muy pobres, por lo tanto el joven seguía siendo víctima de constante burla y maltrato; además, al ser un estudiante aplicado, no le agradaba a sus compañeros y por ello no tenía amigos.

— Théodore. — Llamó el adolescente al pastelero, un día que estuvo visitándolos, pero su padre se encontraba haciendo unas entregas, por lo que como de costumbre el hombre le invitó a un poco de pastel mientras lo esperaba. — Si no fuese demasiado pedir ¿me enseñarías a preparar pasteles?

El hombre miró al joven con los ojos muy abiertos, le había sorprendido aquello. Siempre había querido tener un aprendiz, y nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, por lo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de traspasar aquellos conocimientos que había adquirido en su madre patria. Pero, había aprendido a ver a Erwin como si fuera su propio hijo, siempre le pareció adorable y muy respetuoso y al crecer vio que se convirtió en un joven inteligente, cortés y aplicado. No había manera en la que no hubiese desarrollado gran cariño por él.

— ¡Oh Erwin! ¡No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace! Pero, ¿estás seguro? Siempre escucho a tu padre hablar de que algún día serás un gran abogado, doctor o alguna de esas cosas y te advierto, una vez que entras al mundo de la cocina, descubres que eso es lo único que quieres hacer por el resto de tu vida.

— Ni siquiera tuve que haber cocinado nada en mi vida, para saber que eso era lo que quería continuar haciendo. Tan solo probar tus postres fue suficiente para mí Théodore, lo decidí desde la primera vez que me obsequiaste uno. No te preocupes, yo le demostraré a mi padre que puedo ser un pastelero como tú y ser exitoso en la vida. Entonces, ¿podrías enseñarme?

A partir de ese momento, el pastelero aprovechó siempre que el señor Smith se encargaba de las entregas, para enseñarle a Erwin a cocinar. El jovencito también comenzó a investigar por su parte, pedía libros de cocina prestados en la biblioteca, y con el dinero que lograba ganar de vez en cuando, compraba ingredientes para practicar él solo cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Para el pastelero, Erwin tenía una habilidad innata, desde el momento en que comenzó a comprender cómo funcionaba todo, el resultado fue inmediato. El joven resultó ser sumamente habilidoso, y aprendía con mucha facilidad, sin que le tuviesen que repetir las instrucciones. Por lo que rápidamente consiguió tanto lograr los más deliciosos sabores y texturas, como a realizar hermosas y detalladas decoraciones en los postres.

Así, pasaron los años. Erwin se dedicaba a trabajar cuando podía, estudiar constantemente y aprender con Théodore cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Hasta que llegó su último año de secundaria, y el pastelero le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Lo único que necesitaban era convencer a su padre.

— Padre, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. — Le llamó el joven en uno de sus días libres, mientras ambos se encontraban en su hogar, que ya había pasado de ser un solo cuarto, a una pequeña y modesta casita. El hombre pasó a la cocina, intrigado. En donde vio que el joven había dispuesto una cantidad de ingredientes y utensilios de cocina. — Quiero que veas esto.

Habiendo pronunciado esas palabras, Erwin comenzó la preparación de un pastel, ante la cada vez más sorprendida mirada de su padre, que jamás se hubiese imaginado ver aquella gran habilidad culinaria en manos de su hijo. Y es que con los años, el señor Smith había notado cómo Erwin había mejorado mucho en la cocina, ya que por lo general era él quien se encargaba de preparar las comidas, mas nunca pensó que eso pasaría a ser más que un par de buenos platillos.

El producto final, fue un pastel de chocolate y caramelo, decorado con mermelada de fresas y fresas frescas cortadas en forma de flor. Tanto el aroma como la presentación, hacían agua la boca, y cuando el señor Smith lo probó, no podía creer lo que estaba degustando, el sabor era casi idéntico al mismo pastel que preparaba su empleador.

— ¡Esto está delicioso hijo! ¿Pero cómo es que…?

— He estado aprendiendo con Théodore, y por mi cuenta, desde hace varios años ya.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste hijo?

— Porque desde niño, decidí que quería dedicarme a esto el resto de mi vida, pero entiendo que tú quieres que yo sea un profesional exitoso. ¡He investigado padre! Si logro estudiar gastronomía en la universidad, podría convertirme en un chef famoso y trabajar en los más lujosos restaurantes, inclusive llegar a tener uno propio. — Su padre le miró aún sorprendido, jamás se esperaba tal revelación.

— Erwin, está bien querer seguir tus sueños, perdóname si te había dado la impresión de que deseaba que te convirtieras en lo que yo quería, y no en lo que tú deseabas. — Esta vez fue el joven el que se sorprendió de sobremanera. — Pero hijo, personas como nosotros no podemos darnos ese lujo. Si quieres salir de la pobreza, primero debes estudiar algo que te proporcione un buen puesto de trabajo y una vez teniéndolo, podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿No te parece una mejor opción?

— ¡Pero si quiero llegar a ser un chef profesional, debo estudiar y practicar desde ya! Padre, confía en mí por favor, tengo un plan, Théodore me ayudará. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Ante los ruegos de su hijo, el hombre no tuvo más que aceptar; pero cuando escuchó el plan que el pastelero tenía para Erwin, no le pareció una idea tan mala después de todo. Théodore, tenía un amigo en la capital, el cual poseía una pastelería al igual que él. Su nombre era Keith Shadis, y le estaba haciendo falta un asistente en la tienda, por lo que Théodore le recomendó a Erwin, haciéndole saber que era su aprendiz y asegurándole que era muy bueno para la preparación de los postres. Shadis aceptó, confiando en la recomendación de su amigo, además, aceptó alquilarle a Erwin una habitación en su propia casa y permitirle continuar estudiando.

Fue así, como Erwin comenzó el gran viaje a realizar su más grande sueño. Viviría en la capital, se graduaría de secundaria y obtendría una beca en la mejor universidad. El joven partió sumamente entusiasmado, pensando en que le esperaba un brillante futuro. Más nunca se imaginó, que en ese proceso, encontraría lo que se convertiría en su segundo gran sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Ya dije, capítulos cortos :v**

 **Siento que este fue muy de relleno, pero tenía que poner la parte de Erwin también y pues no me alcanzó para escribir cuando ya conocía a Levi y así, pero mejor, así se quedan con la intriga hasta el otro capítulo buajajaja.**

 **Lo del señor Smith vendiendo todo para los tratamientos de su esposa y así, siento que me lo copié de algún lado, solo que no sabría decir de dónde, mi memoria no sirve para un carajo ToT**

 **Y lo de la infancia de Erwin, voy a confesar, está basado en experiencias personales, de niña siempre fui muy muy pobre, que a veces no teníamos para comer en mi casa, y me tocaba ir a la escuela con uniformes que le regalaban a mi mama, y útiles que me daban en la escuela, todos mis años allí fueron una mierda, porque mis compañeros/as siempre me trataban mal por ser pobre e incluso las maestras cuando no tenía plata para pagar las cosas que pedían allí, y nunca logré hacer amigos por lo mismo. Siempre me hacían bullying por ser pobre, así que decidí tomar eso y aprovecharlo como una forma realista de escribir el fic también.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pienso que logré cambiar bastante la historia con respecto a My lovely piece of cake, aunque esto está narrado mucho más rápido, pero no tendría sentido hacer los capítulos igual de extensos y detallados porque sería repetir muchas ideas y pues no.**

 **En fin, si alguien lo leyó, se lo agradezco x'D**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Rivaifem:** Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta tontería jajaja. Y pues bueno, hay que matar a Kushel x'D… Espero que este no te haya decepcionado mucho, puesto que no hay mucha diferencia todavía. Gracias de nuevo, tu apoyo siempre me hace muy feliz! X3

 **Pamela64:** xD ¿en serio te lo imaginabas? ¿o era que yo había dicho que lo iba a hacer y no recordaba? Lol mi memoria es una mierda. Gracias por el apoyo! Y por los dibujos, no terminaré de agradecerte nunca!

 **Suke11:** Creo que ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, pero tus comentarios son los que siempre espero con más ansias :D Ya que siempre sueles analizarlo todo muy bien. Pues lamento que en este capítulo aún no se hayan encontrado los dos, la ventaja es que al ser capítulos más cortos, en poco tiempo puedo escribir uno :v la desventaja es que me los tengo que ir inventando entonces… jaja… Sí, yo recurrí al OoC en My Lovely Piece of Cake, pero aquí no se puede, es que no hay manera de que Levi deje de ser Levi x'D… Y sí, el rubio gordis definitivamente es más tierno, el Levi gordo es como para igual ver tierno a Erwin pastelero no sé x'D… pero la idea de Levi gordo y malcriado me llamó mucho la atención lol. Muchísimas gracias!

 **Mi herido diario:** Jaja la bolita de odio, amé tu comentario! Que bueno que el primer capítulo resultara ser diferente, espero que este también lo haya sido. Y sí, tienes razón de que va muy rápido, pero como dije es porque fue capricho, en parte y por otro lado, no tiene como mucho sentido detallarlo tanto si al final iba a terminar siendo igual que el otro fic. Me alegra que no se vea escrito a lo pendejo a pesar de ir rápido jaja. Y pos no pasaron 84 años xD pero quien sabe los demás caps lol. Gracias!

 **Marian:** ¿Cómo que más hermoso de lo que esperabas? X'D que mala, pensabas que iba a ser bien mierda, o sea soy sho ¡la reina del fluff! No hay manera de que uno de mis fluff no sea hermoso (?) ok no jaja. La cosa redonda llena de maldad la amé *corazones* Y no tuviste que esperar tanto, cosa que no se puede decir de mí e-e you know what I mean!

 **Frozen Muse:** x'D a Levi le tocó doble, pobrecito jajaja. Y sí, ese pastelero está pa comérselo 7u7

Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta estupidez de fic! Jaja


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3**

 **Encuentros**

En Sina, Erwin conoció a Keith Shadis, quien resultó ser un hombre serio y bastante estricto, amargado si se quisiera. Pero quien también era un habilidoso pastelero, el rubio lo pudo notar apenas probar uno de sus postres, por lo que se entusiasmó de sobremanera, a sabiendas que con él aprendería muchísimo. Keith no se quedó atrás, en cuanto el joven puso un pie en su pastelería, quiso ponerlo a prueba a ver qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de su amigo Théodore. Shadis quedó anonadado al probar lo que Erwin había preparado, a tan corta edad ya podía lograr un sabor y textura incomparables en sus postres, pero aun así le hacía falta bastante aprendizaje. El hombre se emocionó, aunque no lo demostró ni lo dijo. Al igual que su amigo, jamás se había casado ni había tenido hijos y en muy pocas ocasiones había tomado aprendices, los cuáles no resistían mucho tiempo su estricta forma de enseñar, ni los regaños que el hombre les daba, ya que sus habilidades eran bastante pobres. Pero el potencial que Erwin demostró, le hizo pensar que valía la pena ayudarle a mejorar, claro estaba que no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Por otro lado, Erwin había sido inscrito en la secundaria de esa ciudad, allí cursaría su último año y rendiría los exámenes para entrar a la universidad. El rubio no era una persona introvertida, más bien todo lo contrario y a pesar de haber sido víctima de burlas y maltrato durante su vida, poseía mucha confianza en sí mismo y no le era difícil acercarse a los demás. En su primer día, intentó hacer amigos entre algunos de sus compañeros, mas eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que había sido rechazado debido al mal estado de su uniforme, que aunque muy limpio, era de segunda mano y estaba bastante dañado y remendado. El rubio se resignó a que nada iba a cambiar en esa escuela, pero pensó que después de todo, él no estaba allí para socializar, sino para forjarse un futuro mejor.

El primer fin de semana, después de haber entrado a su nueva escuela, Erwin se encontraba trabajando en la pastelería. Se ocupaba de limpiar las mesas y atender a los clientes que llegaban. Entró a la cocina para preparar una orden y se fijó por la ventana que daba al salón, sólo para comprobar cuántos clientes más le faltaba por atender. Se dio cuenta entonces que había llegado una nueva persona, que le parecía familiar.

— ¡Niño! ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un tonto? — Le reprendió su nuevo jefe, al verlo concentrado observando hacia el salón.

— Disculpe, señor. Es que acabo de ver a una persona conocida.

— ¡Oh por todos los demonios! Está aquí de nuevo… — El hombre se asomó para ver de quién hablaba Erwin, y suspiró molesto tras comprobar de quien se trataba.

— ¿La conoce?

— No exactamente, desde hace un tiempo para acá viene muy a menudo. No entiendo cómo es que no engorda nada, con tantos postres que come.

— ¿Y no es eso ganancia para usted?

— Lo es. Pero también es tremendamente molesta. No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero siempre que viene termina interrogándome sobre mi vida privada. ¡Tal vez es una espía de otra pastelería y busca sonsacarme mis recetas!

Ante aquella ocurrencia, Erwin no hizo más que reír alegremente, Shadis sonaba como todo un paranoico, aunque también se le hacía raro el hecho de que aquella persona se dedicara a acosar a su jefe. El rubio salió al salón y luego de entregar la orden pendiente, se dirigió hacia la mesa de aquella jovencita de cabello castaño, lentes y misterioso comportamiento.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Ya decidiste qué ordenar? — Preguntó amablemente, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.

— Oye, ¿te conozco cierto? — Interrogó la muchacha mirándolo detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados intentando recordar dónde era que había visto a aquel rubio.

— Este año entré a la secundaria de esta ciudad, somos compañeros de clase. Soy Erwin Smith ¡es un placer!

— Ohhh ¡Es cierto! Discúlpame, suelo ser distraída a veces. Además como eres nuevo en la escuela jamás te había visto. Yo soy Hanji Zoe. ¿Trabajas aquí Erwin?

— En estos momentos soy aprendiz de Shadis, el dueño de esta pastelería.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes! Ya quisiera yo poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a él. — Al decir estas palabras, Erwin no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para comprender el por qué aquella muchachita acudía tanto a la pastelería. Por alguna extraña razón, la excéntrica joven se sentía atraída por el viejo Keith.

— ¿Qué se te apetece ordenar? — Erwin decidió que guardaría aquello como un secreto de su empleador, aunque la joven no se lo hubiese pedido.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la escuela, Hanji se acercó a Erwin y terminaron entablando amistad. El rubio notó que la joven tampoco tenía amigos, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, era una persona bastante peculiar, pero también alguien sumamente inteligente. Por su parte Hanji descubrió que el rubio era amable, agradable y que podía compartir con él a su mismo nivel intelectual, por lo que en poco tiempo ya se podía decir que eran mejores amigos.

La llegada de Hanji a su vida fue un alivio, en la ciudad, alejado de su padre y su amigo Théodore, Erwin se sentía más solo que nunca y pesar de que intentaba ser siempre positivo. Así que lograr entablar una amistad era algo que realmente necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué te gusta Shadis? — Algunos meses habían pasado desde que se había ido a vivir a Sina, y ya teniendo confianza con su amiga, decidió hacerle la pregunta al no aguantar ni un momento más la curiosidad.

— ¿No te parece que es un hombre de lo más apuesto? Se nota que es serio y maduro, no lo sé simplemente me atrae. — La joven se encogió de hombros y su amigo decidió no tocar más el asunto. Sabía que su jefe jamás se involucraría con una niña de diecisiete años, pero pensó que era mejor no intentar matarle su ilusión. En el fondo, hasta le envidiaba un poco, ya que él jamás había podido enamorarse de nadie. O al menos intentaba convencerse de ello, ya que unos años atrás en su otra escuela se le había terminado confesando a Marie, una compañera de clase por la cual había comenzado a tener sentimientos. La muchacha le había rechazado cruelmente, debido a su situación económica. _"¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que alguien como yo, saldría con un muerto de hambre como tú? No tienes ni para comprar ropa decente, jamás permitiría que me viesen con un tipo andrajoso. Además, no podrías costear nuestras citas."_ Fueron las crueles palabras que la odiosa joven le dedicó, las cuáles rompieron el corazón del rubio. Lo peor del caso fue que, días después se enteró de que Marie salía con Nile, otro de sus compañeros quien era de familia económicamente estable, y además una de las pocas personas quienes jamás se habían metido con Erwin, e inclusive de cuando en cuando, si era que tenían que hacer algún trabajo juntos en la escuela, podía ser amigable con él.

Desde aquello, Erwin jamás había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie más, su primer amor murió tan rápido como había nacido y se había encargado de no interesarse en ninguna otra mujer. Después de todo, estaba seguro que el resultado sería el mismo. A pesar de ser un joven muy apuesto, que dejaba anonadadas a las muchachas con su atractivo físico, en cuanto miraban su ropa vieja y se daban cuenta de su situación económica, perdían interés en él de inmediato, por lo que tampoco nadie jamás se le había llegado a confesar a él. Así que, no le pareció correcto ser él quien destruyese la ilusión de Hanji con su jefe, al menos ella era feliz con su amor unilateral, sentimiento que él mismo no era capaz de experimentar ya.

Pero el rubio no sabía que eso pronto iba a cambiar para él y ni siquiera era que estaba esperando por una nueva oportunidad para enamorarse. Todo había pasado como por obra del destino y no hubo nada que él pudiese hacer para evitar que una persona, se abriera paso en su corazón.

* * *

Medio año había pasado ya desde que había comenzado a cursar su último año de secundaria. A pesar de que todo había mejorado considerablemente, con la llegada de sus nuevos amigos, Levi solo deseaba que aquel calvario acabara. Aunque Isabel y Farlan se mantenían cerca de él la mayoría del tiempo, no estaban a su lado todo el tiempo, y esto les daba pie a los matones para que aprovecharan para meterse con él. Ya fuese sólo por diversión o para intentar robarle su dinero, se armaban numerosos grupos y lo seguían a la salida de las clases o inclusive antes de entrar para atacarlo.

— ¿Vienen a que les patee el culo de nuevo? ¡Ya me tienen harto inútiles! — Se quejó el regordete jovencito uno de tantos días, quien después de haberse despedido de sus amigos, cuyas casas quedaban en dirección contraria a la propia, fue abordado por un grupo de aquellos maleantes.

— La bocota que tienes no te sirve únicamente para tragar como un cerdo ¿eh? Ya veremos si eres tan valiente luego de que te demos tu merecido, bola de grasa. — Dicho esto, uno de los tipos se abalanzó con toda su fuerza para golpearlo. Pero Levi, a pesar de ser lento debido a su cuerpo, logró esquivar el golpe justo a tiempo y devolverlo con rapidez, acertando en el estómago del matón y logrando dejarlo sin aire. El tipo cayó de rodillas, aferrándose a su propio estómago con fuerza

Para el joven de baja estatura, eso se había convertido casi en una tediosa rutina desde hacía años. Los bravucones parecían no entender que él no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Y si bien en algunas ocasiones él perdía las peleas, lo más frecuente era que lograba darles su merecido. Ese día no había sido la excepción. A pesar de haber recibido bastante daño por parte de ellos, que inclusive habían logrado hacer que uno de sus labios comenzara a sangrar, al final los más perjudicados habían sido ellos y cobardemente huyeron.

Levi recogió sus pertenencias que habían sido tiradas por los matones, sacó un pañuelo de su mochila con el cual limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y sin cambiar en ningún momento su agria expresión, introdujo su mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar una barra de chocolate y comerla de un par de bocados, abandonando el lugar y dirigiéndose directamente a su casa en donde pensaba darse un buen baño y lavar su uniforme, que había sido ensuciado con su propia sangre y la que había logrado sacarle a alguno de los bravucones. Se alejó a paso lento, respirando con algo de dificultad, comiendo una segunda barra que cargaba consigo, pero ni por asomo se enteró de que todo el espectáculo había sido presenciado por una persona.

Erwin se había retrasado un poco al salir de clases ya que se había quedado en la biblioteca de la escuela, averiguando si tenían libros de cocina que le pudiesen prestar, por lo que salió cuando ya la mayoría de estudiantes habían abandonado el recinto estudiantil y las calles estaban más solas también. Casi en la entrada de la escuela, pudo divisar a un grupo de personas, no se veían para nada amigables y de inmediato identificó que eran de ese tipo de matones que siempre se metían con él. Todos esos sujetos siempre eran iguales, en su semblante se reflejaba la maldad y la falta de valores, por lo que para Erwin, todos lucían iguales.

Los maleantes estaban molestando a un jovencito muy bajo y de considerable sobrepeso, Erwin era una persona que procuraba hacer el bien a los demás y ayudarlos siempre que podía, pero como jamás se involucraba en peleas ni siquiera cuando lo golpeaban a él, no pudo mover ni un solo músculo para ir en auxilio de ese joven. Aunque sus piernas tampoco reaccionaron para sacarlo de allí, simplemente se quedó observando cómo se desarrollaba aquella situación. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para él, ver cómo "el gordito" se había defendido con uñas y dientes de aquellos matones. Aunque también salió bastante golpeado, había logrado hacerlos huir. El rubio jamás se lo hubiese imaginado e inevitablemente un sentimiento de admiración por aquel pequeño y redondo joven se formó en su interior. A pesar de su desventaja física, el muchacho había hecho lo que él con su privilegiada estatura jamás había podido hacer. Al ver que sangraba, quiso ir a ayudarle, tal vez estaba muy mal herido a pesar de todo, pero algo en aquel furioso semblante le hizo parar en seco en el momento que comenzaba a moverse para ir a su encuentro. Simplemente observó cómo recogía sus cosas, se limpiaba la sangre, engullía una barra de chocolate y se alejaba imponente, con un extrañamente hipnótico caminar.

Aquella situación, hizo que de ese momento en adelante, Erwin notara al pequeño jovencito, cada vez que se lo topaba en la escuela. Por su estatura, el rubio pensó que sería de los de primer año, pero un día lo vio entrar a una clase de su nivel, por lo que debía tener su misma edad. Erwin no sabía por qué aquel redondo sujeto se había ganado su respeto tan solo con esa situación, pero en definitiva había desarrollado empatía por él, se identificaba un poco con su situación, sabía cómo se había de sentir al ser rechazado y golpeado, pero la gran diferencia, era que "el gordito" sí poseía un espíritu luchador, al contrario de él que más bien permanecía siendo pasivo.

Aun así, a Erwin no le había parecido aquello motivo para acercarse al joven, simplemente era su incontrolable curiosidad, la que hacía que su mirada lo siguiera si era que llegaba a topárselo por la escuela. Tampoco era que pensara en él si no lo veía, pero inevitablemente su atención era totalmente captada por él, cada vez que lo encontraba.

Debido a que Erwin era bastante alto e intimidante sólo por su complexión, ya no era común que a esa edad se metieran con él. Pero de vez en cuando a los matones se les antojaba molestarlo. Precisamente, otro de los días en los que se había quedado un poco más, buscando otros libros en la biblioteca, fue que algunos de los "tipos malos" de la escuela, decidieron tomarlo como blanco. El rubio salió de la escuela, cargando en sus brazos varios gruesos libros de recetas, iba con un semblante alegre ya que estaba satisfecho de los descubrimientos de ese día en la biblioteca, y ansiaba llegar a su casa para ponerse a estudiar. Pero aquella expresión fue reemplazada por una de molestia, en el momento en el que tres tipos le abordaron.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? — Intentó dialogar con ellos, sabiendas de que individuos como esos jamás escuchaban.

— ¡Oh por favor no te pongas así! Sólo danos tu dinero y nadie saldrá perjudicado.

— No tengo nada de dinero.

— ¡Pero si es el miserable! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Solo con verle los zapatos es más que suficiente para darse cuenta que no lleva encima ni un centavo.

— En ese caso, no nos dejas más opción rubiecito. — Los tres malhechores se burlaron de él, a lo que Erwin solo acató a dedicarles una mirada asesina, aferrándose a los libros que llevaba en brazos y sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Sin esperar respuesta, dos de los tipos le tomaron por los brazos, haciendo que dejara caer los libros al suelo.

— ¡Pero si son libros de cocina! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un marica? La cocina es para las mujeres. — Los tres repitieron sus burlas.

— No los vayan a romper, son propiedad de la escuela. — Les pidió Erwin, temeroso de que fuesen a destruir los libros. Con lo que Shadis le pagaba, le alcanzaba justo para costear sus gastos, no podría reponer los libros de inmediato.

— ¿Ah sí? — Uno de ellos, maliciosamente tomó uno de los libros, abriéndolo y tomando una hoja la cual rasgó y arrancó totalmente. — Ups, un accidente. — tomó una segunda hoja, repitiendo el proceso, una y otra vez, mientras los tres no paraban de reír.

— Oigan, idiotas. ¿Qué putas están haciendo? — Una voz captó la atención tanto de los maleantes como la de Erwin, todos se voltearon solo para encontrarse al robusto y bajo joven de cabello negro y mirada fría.

— ¡No te metas en esto Levi! No es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Mejor ve a buscar algo para comer, gordinflón! Estamos ocupados aquí. — Como eran los mismos tipos del otro día, a los cuáles Levi les había dado una paliza, intentaron disuadirlo de involucrarse, no le demostrarían que temían que los golpeara de nuevo, sobretodo porque eran menos en esa ocasión y de seguro el "enano" se podría encargar de ellos.

Por su parte Levi, quien se había quedado después de clases, ya que se le había antojado sacar golosinas de la máquina expendedora de la escuela y terminó comprando una buena cantidad, la cual aprovechó para comer tranquilamente, ya que se habían ido todos de la escuela. Al salir, divisó aquella escena, él no era de ayudar a nadie, por el contrario odiaba a todas las personas y no le podía importar menos lo que pasara con los demás, pero estaban en su camino y forzosamente debía pasar a su lado. Al hacerlo, fue que reconoció a los matones, y por alguna extraña razón, la expresión de horror en el rostro de aquel rubio provocó un sobrecogimiento en él. Tal vez por un momento se identificó con él, tal vez llegó a sentir un poco de lástima, o tal vez era sólo que le encolerizaba ver cómo aquellos idiotas no se rendían en su empeño por molestar a los demás; no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero decidió interferir.

— ¿Qué? Tenía pensado dar media vuelta e irme, pero te has ganado que te tumbe todos tus putrefactos dientes. — Le amenazó, mirándolo con un profundo odio.

Al final todo había terminado siendo como una repetición de lo que Erwin había presenciado la primera vez que vio a Levi, con la diferencia que esta vez, se armó de un inexplicable valor, tratando de involucrarse en la pelea, lo cual derivó en que justo como anteriormente le había sucedido a Levi, uno de los tipos le hubiese partido el labio de un golpe. Al cabo de un rato, el grueso jovencito se había encargado de espantar a los matones, quedándose a solas con Erwin.

—Ten, límpiate esa sangre. — Le dijo seriamente, ofreciéndole su pañuelo al rubio, quien lo miró estupefacto. Viéndole de cerca, Erwin por un momento se perdió en el gris de los ojos de "su salvador" — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a tomarlo? — Insistió el joven al ver que el de mayor estatura no se movía y solo lo observaba con cara de idiota. Lo cierto era que Levi no soportaba ver aquel rostro manchado con sangre, debido a su obsesión con la limpieza, por ello le había ofrecido su pañuelo, no era ningún gesto de buena voluntad, aunque para Erwin había sido todo lo contrario.

— ¡Disculpa! — Erwin tomó el pañuelo, limpiándose inmediatamente. — Te agradezco mucho la ayuda. — Le sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole la más alegre expresión que pudo.

— Ni de broma pensaba ayudarte, todos estaban estorbando en mi camino y la única manera de lograr pasar era rompiéndoles el hocico a esos idiotas. — El joven disimuló perfectamente, se había sentido un poco nervioso con la sonrisa de imbécil que aquel alto rubio le había dedicado. Salvo Isabel y Farlan, nadie jamás le sonreía, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a algo así.

— En todo caso, me salvaste. — Erwin ensanchó su sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y mostrando gran gratitud en su mirar. — Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de este libro. — Su expresión cambió totalmente por una de preocupación, levantando el libro totalmente deshojado.

— ¿Y eso qué? Siempre puedes comprar otro. — Dijo Levi indiferentemente, sin entender el cambio de semblante del rubio. Era cierto que él amaba los libros y la lectura, pero lo material jamás había sido un problema para él, todo se podía substituir desde su perspectiva.

— Es cierto, pero eso será algo difícil para mí. Es un libro de la escuela y me tomará algo de tiempo reunir el dinero suficiente para reemplazarlo. Probablemente no vuelvan a prestarme ninguno más, es una pena, no hay manera de que pueda comprar mis propios libros. — Erwin se sinceró bastante y a pesar de que jamás había sido de lamentarse con nadie acerca de su situación económica, se sintió en confianza para compartir aquello con el otro joven.

Levi suspiró y tomó con algo de dificultad la billetera de su apretado bolsillo trasero, tomando algunos billetes de su interior y ofreciéndoselos al rubio. — Me parece que con esto será suficiente.

— ¡No podría aceptarlo! — Erwin rechazó aquello, mientras le miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Si no lo tomas, te patearé el culo mucho más fuerte que a esos patanes. — Levi le amenazó, le repugnaba aquella actitud tan correcta. Cualquier persona y mucho más una de escasos recursos como lo era aquel tipo, hubiese tomado el dinero sin pensarlo.

— Pero…

— No bromeo rubio, tómalo o te despides de tus nalgas. — Levi no sabía por qué de repente se había vuelto tan caritativo. Simplemente pensó que a él le sobraba el dinero y en lugar de usarlo en comprar comida basura que sólo haría reventar su pantalón, era un mejor uso dársela al pobre diablo que no tenía siquiera para comprar un simple libro.

Erwin no tuvo más que aceptar el dinero, lo guardó en su propia billetera, la cual al contrario de la de Levi, estaba totalmente vacía. Pensó en dirigirse directamente a la librería a buscar el reemplazo del libro.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Definitivamente te lo pagaré cuando logre reunir el dinero!

— No es necesario. Y no insistas en hacerlo o ya sabes lo que puede pasarte. — Levi se dispuso a abandonar el lugar finalmente, pero su brazo fue tomado por el rubio, evitando que siguiera caminando.

— ¡Espera! Soy Erwin, Erwin Smith. ¿Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre? — Erwin le solicitó, mientras le sonreía lo más amigablemente que podía.

—Levi Ackerman. —Contestó el más bajo secamente, mientras removía la mano del contrario que permanecía fuertemente aferrada a su gordo brazo, lo cual le incomodaba de sobremanera. Y sin esperar más respuesta, nuevamente emprendió su viaje a casa con su lento caminar.

— ¡Encontraré la manera de compensarte, Levi! — Le gritó Erwin una vez que se hubo alejado un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que no le escuchase. El corpulento jovencito no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que le había escuchado, pero no era necesario para Erwin. Se propuso a él mismo que se acercaría a Levi y de alguna manera le devolvería el favor, pero principalmente pensaba en que deseaba con todas sus ganas, llegar a convertirse en su amigo. La admiración no había hecho más que crecer dentro de sí, y aquel acto desinteresado de ayuda, había llegado a conmoverlo. — Definitivamente seremos amigos, Levi Ackerman. — dijo para sí mismo. A pesar de estar golpeado y recogiendo las hojas de su libro destrozado, la amplia sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Ah ya sé que está bien caca, entiéndanme, las vacaciones me hicieron perder la práctica uwu**

 **Reviews:**

 **Frozen muse:** Sí, lamentablemente mi infancia fue bien mierda debido a eso, pero al menos me sirve para usarlo en el fic x'D Y me pasó igual que a ti, me pasaban jodiendo porque no tenía plata, pero o sea, todos estábamos en escuela pública, y en un barrio bien lacra si hubiesen tenido tanta plata como se jactaban hubiesen estado en escuela privada. ¡Pinche gente! xD

 **Pamela64:** sorry jaja como dije este fic es puro capricho y me lo voy inventando a conforme lo escribo por lo que no puedo escribir tanto. Igual es una parodia del otro así que de verdad no me lo estoy tomando en serio jajaja. Seh, Erwin aquí o allá siempre es maltratado xDD jueputa yo :v

 **Suelthulhu:** Bienvenida de vuelta! :D Sí, creo que de esta manera ya no es tan OoC salvo porque Erwin es un cobarde xDDD Pero me alegra que a pesar de que está gordo y acomplejado, Levi siempre pueda ser Levi lol. Jaja bueno, ya viste cómo se conocieron, no fue nada sorpresivo, más bien predecible pero es que no me imaginaba a Erwin enamorándose a primera vista de una bolita de maldad que pasa desapercibida jajaja. Espero que puedas pasarte a leer algún fic de Marian, valen la pena! Te recomiendo especialmente "la leyenda del sol y la luna", "la caricia de Thánatos" y "Everything stays" :D

Gracias a ti por leer!

 **Marian:** Bien mamona tú, yo sube que sube fics y ni cuenta te habías dado xD. Me alegra que me digas que es distinto a la original jaja porque a mí si se me estaba pareciendo bastante, pero creo que ahora sí cambió un poco más :v … Jaja y ten por seguro que Erwin seguirá sufriendo aquí también x'DDD

 **Gracias nuevamente por esperarme y por leer, espero que me dejen sus opiniones :D**


	4. Ofrenda de amistad

**Sinceramente, no sé qué poner en este fic x'D el impulso de idiotez que me hizo comenzarlo no me duró mucho y ya no tengo idea de cómo continuarlo. La idea es que sea una parodia del otro, pero acostúmbrense a que voy a actualizar cada 84 años porque no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo xDDD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Ofrenda de amistad**

Erwin dejó que pasaran algunos días sin acercarse a Levi. Primero que todo, quería observarlo con más detenimiento que antes, de manera que pudiese planear la mejor manera de lograr convertirse en su amigo. El rubio no era alguien a quien le costara socializar y no tenía miedo de acercarse a Levi puesto que no se había burlado de él por ser una persona pobre y por el contrario le había ayudado. Pero también comprendió que era un muchacho bastante difícil de tratar. Temía "meter la pata" con él y arruinar su oportunidad de acercarse.

El joven pastelero realmente no sabía por qué se había obsesionado tanto con llegar a ser amigo de Levi. A veces se decía que le admiraba por su tenacidad, por no dejarse amedrentar a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas. En otras ocasiones, le fascinaba la idea de pensar que, dentro de ese duro exterior y esa forma de tratar a la gente, se escondía un corazón puro y amable. ¿Sino, entonces por qué lo había ayudado el otro día? Lo único que Erwin sabía era que anhelaba devolverle el favor de alguna manera y de paso, tal vez estar cerca de una persona tan fuerte, lo haría volverse fuerte a él también.

En esta ocasión, Erwin se dedicó a analizar a Levi cada vez que lo veía. Comprendió que era una persona que no solía demostrar emociones, aunque lo viese acompañado de sus amigos, y tanto la pelirroja como el otro joven se estuviesen riendo a carcajadas, los labios de Levi jamás se curvaban para formar una sonrisa. Tampoco lo veía hablar demasiado, su boca se abría casi que exclusivamente para comer, lo cual hacía muy a menudo. Si el rubio se ponía a meditarlo, no había duda del porqué el pequeño joven tenía sobrepeso, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba masticando algo, pero Erwin también se encontró en varias ocasiones entretenido, simplemente viendo cómo aquella diminuta mandíbula se movía para masticar, o cómo las redondas mejillas se llenaban y se vaciaban cuando Levi comía. O cómo el jovencito tenía la costumbre de acariciar su barriga cuando estaba lleno. Erwin encontró que podía quedarse observándolo haciendo eso durante bastante rato, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, quedándose simplemente absorto en el movimiento circular de la regordeta mano sobre la esférica superficie.

Entonces, aproximadamente una semana después de su encuentro con Levi, Hanji le dio la solución a la incógnita de cómo haría para acercarse a él. Erwin ya le había comentado a su amiga de aquel breve encuentro y sus ansias de convertirse en amigo del rechoncho joven, y a ella le había parecido una buena idea. Pero la muchacha pensaba que Erwin era demasiado inteligente como para que no hubiese dado con una respuesta tan obvia para su problema, así que decidió darle una mano.

— Siendo que tanto le gusta comer y que tú cocinas tan bien. ¿Por qué no le preparas algo y se lo obsequias? Dile que es como agradecimiento por el dinero. — Le sugirió Hanji, mientras se ocupaba en observar una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de ellos. Se encontraban en el descanso y aprovecharon para recostarse sobre el césped del patio del colegio.

Erwin abrió sus ojos y su boca con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca lo pensé? ¡Es obvio! — Admitió algo avergonzado. Allí estuvo varios días analizando la conducta de Levi, la única conclusión que había llegado a tener había sido que le gustaba mucho la comida, y aun así no se le había ocurrido algo tan simple, era la única respuesta lógica a su problema. —¡Lo haré!

Al día siguiente, Erwin se levantó muy temprano para trabajar en su presente. Tomó todos los ingredientes necesarios de la cocina de la pastelería y realmente se esforzó por hornear un pastel que quedara perfecto. Tomó un trozo bastante grande y lo empacó cuidadosamente en una cajita para llevar. Como compensación, limpió muy bien toda la pastelería y ayudó con el horneado de los postres que se venderían en el día, así no sentiría que estaba robando nada de la cocina de su patrón.

El rubio no podía mostrar una sonrisa más alegre, estaba muy satisfecho con su labor y estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría. Pasó muy ansioso toda la mañana, esperando que llegara la hora del almuerzo para ir a entrega su regalo. Hanji le animó cuando lo vió un poco nervioso, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

Como Erwin se había dedicado a observar a Levi, sabía que el jovencito por lo general tomaba su almuerzo junto a sus compañeros de clase, bajo un árbol que se encontraba en el patio del colegio. Apenas sonó la campana para salir a almuerzo, Erwin tomó la caja y salió corriendo hacia el lugar, esperando que el regordete jovencito apareciera. Al poco tiempo la pelirroja amiga de Levi apareció, trayéndolo de la mano alegremente, mientras que Levi mostraba su agria expresión de siempre. En su otra mano cargaba un bolso bastante grande, en donde se encontraba su abundante almuerzo, preparado en casa por el cocinero de su tío. El otro amigo de Levi, parecía venir haciendo burla de él a lo que la muchacha respondía con una chillona risa y el más bajo únicamente fruncía el ceño más profundamente. Erwin se preguntaba si lo estarían molestando en serio o si era así cómo se llevaban todo el tiempo, pero por lo poco que conocía de Levi, suponía que era la segunda opción, ya que no se dejaría molestar y se defendería si era necesario.

El rubio se encontraba lejos del árbol en donde se instalaron como de costumbre los tres amigos, oculto tras otro tronco, esperó a que se acomodaran y comenzaran a comer para hacer su aparición. Lentamente se acercó a ellos con caja en mano y mostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía, cuando al fin llegó a su posición, se plantó con firmeza frente a ellos, a lo que los tres jóvenes interrumpieron su charla para voltear a verlo.

—¡Hola, Levi! — Saludó Erwin un poco nervioso, pero mostrando una amable expresión. — Disculpen por interrumpirlos. — Se dirigió a Isabel y Farlan.

—¿Te conozco? — Contestó el pequeño jovencito, entrecerrando sus ojos y enarcando una ceja.

—¡Sí! Bueno, no exactamente. — Replicó el rubio aumentando su nerviosismo, al enterarse de que Levi ni siquiera lo recordaba. — El otro día me ayudaste con unos matones, también me diste dinero para reponer el libro que rompieron. — Agregó.

—Oh, cierto… Ehm...— Levi no recordaba el nombre de aquel alto rubio, tenía noción de que comenzaba con la letra "E" únicamente.

—Erwin Smith.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? — Casi escupió Levi. Estaba un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido durante su almuerzo.

—Yo solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda del otro día. — Erwin se agachó frente a él, mientras Isabel y Farlan observaban curiosos sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Aquello de "la ayuda del otro día", les parecía algo impropio de su amigo, quien odiaba a todas las personas. El rubio extendió la caja que contenía el pastel frente a Levi, ofreciéndosela. — Actualmente trabajo en una pastelería, esta mañana hice esto y me gustaría que lo comieras, sé que es humilde ¡pero te aseguro que te gustará!

Una de las cejas de Levi saltó involuntariamente al escuchar la palabra "pastelería" y al enterarse del resto, no podía decir que le desagradara aquel presente, después de todo ¿qué era él? Sino un gordo quien amaba comer por sobre todas las cosas. Sin decir nada, tomó la caja que Erwin le ofrecía y lo volteó a ver directamente, para encontrarse aquella tonta sonrisa del otro día. Ahora lo recordaba bien, había llegado a avergonzarse un poco ante aquella expresión tan ajena a él. ¿Tanto así había marcado aquella situación a ese rubio? Como para realmente poder dedicarle una sonrisa de ese tipo, se preguntaba.

Instado por Erwin, Levi abrió la cajita para encontrarse con un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate, hermosamente decorado con fresas frescas y mermelada de la misma frutilla. El olor que entraba por sus fosas nasales, invitaba a saborear aquel postre inmediatamente. El glotón estómago del joven gruñó en respuesta a su línea de pensamiento, que en ese momento se había concentrado en lo bien que se veía el pastel.

— Levi. — Le llamó el rubio, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. — La verdad es que yo quería preguntarte si podíamos ser amigos. Desde el otro día quedé muy impresionado de tu fuerza y también me pareciste una persona muy amable, definitivamente me gustaría poder tener tu amistad.

El frondoso joven lo miró detenidamente, aquellos ojos azules eran totalmente transparentes para mostrar las emociones y sentimientos de Erwin. Levi podía fácilmente adivinar que realmente se sentía agradecido y que deseaba su amistad. Volteó a ver el delicioso pastel en sus manos, pensando en que Erwin se había tomado la molestia de hornearlo para él y buscarlo en el almuerzo para entregárselo, y suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada una vez más hacia el rubio que se encontraba expectante.

— No. — Declaró firmemente. La radiante sonrisa de Erwin se apagó totalmente, y sus amigos le miraron boquiabiertos, aunque no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, estaban muy atentos a todo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—Acepto el pastel como compensación por el dinero. — Levi interrumpió los balbuceos del rubio. — Pero no me interesa ser tu amigo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Eso es porque… — El joven desvió su mirada por unos segundos, inconscientemente apretando un poco la caja entre sus manos y miró nuevamente a Erwin mostrándose totalmente firme. — ¡Odio a todo el mundo! Y no me interesa tener amigos. ¡Ahora lárgate Smith! Interrumpiste nuestro almuerzo.

Isabel y Farlan sentían pena ajena por aquel rubio, Levi había contestado bastante mal a su amabilidad, pero no lo culpaban, había sido igual con ellos hasta que después de mucha insistencia lograron que aceptara su amistad. Por su parte Erwin le miró severamente, con sus prominentes cejas casi juntándose en el centro de su frente y mostrando algo de resentimiento en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo, desde allí Levi se veía mucho más pequeño y redondo de lo que era.

—Entiendo. — El rubio cambió su severa expresión por una nueva cálida sonrisa. — Pero no me rendiré, intentaré de nuevo otro día. — Declaró con convicción.

— No te molestes, terminaré pateándote el trasero. — Amenazó el más bajo con seriedad.

—¡Valdrá la pena si con eso logro ganarme tu amistad! — Erwin comenzó a reír alegremente, a lo que Levi hizo ademán de levantarse, entonces el rubio dio un par de pasos atrás, pero continuó riendo. Con algo de dificultad, Levi se puso de pie totalmente y Erwin se alejó un poco más. — ¡Nos vemos otro día, Levi!

—¡Ni lo pienses, cejón de mierda! — Gritó el rechoncho muchacho, al ver cómo Erwin había terminado echando a correr al verlo levantarse amenazando con golpearlo realmente.

— Levi, ¡vas a tener que explicarnos todo eso! — Finalmente habló Farlan, mientras Levi nuevamente tomaba su lugar en el suelo, terminando de devorar casi sin masticar lo poco que quedaba de su ahora frío almuerzo.

—No quiero. — Se reusó a darle más vueltas al asunto.

—¡Pero Levi! — Se quejó Isabel.

—¡Pero nada! — El joven de cabello oscuro tomó la caja del pastel y hundió su tenedor, tomando un pedazo pequeño, el cual introdujo en su boca. Terminó abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando boquiabierto hacia el postre.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Sabe malditamente bien! Jamás me hubiese imaginado que ese narizón podría cocinar tan bien. ¿Lo habrá horneado él realmente?

—¡Quiero probar! — Pidió la pelirroja, tratando de quitarle el tenedor a Levi, mientras que este alejaba tanto el cubierto como el postre de su amiga.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Este es mi obsequio, además ¿piensas que esta barriga se llena sola? Necesito comer para lograrlo. — Esa era la manera de Levi de bromear, aunque a sus amigos les resultaba incómodo la mayoría de las veces.

Aquel rubio definitivamente había causado una impresión en Levi esta vez, anteriormente sólo le había parecido un patético, inútil y cobarde, pero realmente tenía talento escondido, un talento que de casualidad era bastante agradable para el glotón jovencito. Pero no por eso le iba permitir ser su amigo. Levi había levantado una barrera para protegerse a sí mismo, y no se vendería por un trozo de pastel.

Erwin por su parte, le contó a su amiga Hanji de su fracaso, mientras rápidamente utilizaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba del recreo, para engullir su almuerzo antes de que tuvieran que regresar a clases nuevamente.

—¡Qué gordito tan complicado! — Exclamó la muchacha.

—Lo sé, pero ¡no pienso rendirme! —Erwin mostraba una gran convicción, lo cual le agradó a su amiga, quien le felicitó alegremente.

Ya Erwin ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía tanto en esa idea, pero estaba seguro de que era lo correcto que debía hacer. Además, aunque él no quería aceptárselo, el que Levi lo rechazara únicamente le hacía desear más ser su amigo, ya que le representaba un reto y era algo que realmente le emocionaba. ¡Definitivamente seguiría intentando!

Continuará…

* * *

 **Told ya! No sé qué diantres estoy haciendo con este fic x'D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Frozen Muse:** Jajaja ese Levi es un loquillo, se hace de rogar.

 **Rivaifem:** Un poco tarde, pero gracias, sí mis vacaciones fueron excelentes :D Y sí jaja, a mí no me gusta irme a lo cliché, ya saber. Jamás pondría un Levi débil y que se deje amedrentar solo por estar enano y gordito :v

 **Marian:** Jajaja perdón, ya sabes que esto es una parodia y que no tengo nada planeado, además no quiero hacerlo complejo, así que no voy a entrar mucho en detalles de otros personajes y así. Hanji no sufre jajajaja, esa es la ventaja de ser ella, se entristece un poco pero nada fuera de lo normal, la cosa es que no iba a dejar a Erwin del todo sin amigos jaja. Y sí, es que por el cambio de roles se me complica que haya amor entre ellos, pero se me facilita que no sean tan OoC jaja.

 **Pamela64:** Amo escribir a Levi con una personalidad más canon porque puedo escribir insultos a mi antojo, aunque Levi canónicamente no es tan malcriado ni malhablado, pero se justifica un poco.


	5. El trato

**Han pasado 84 años desde que actualicé esto OMFG! El tiempo pasa volado… La verdad hace meses estuve a punto de borrar el fic, no me daban ganas de seguirlo, pero vamos a darle otra oportunidad, sinceramente no me gusta borrar fics (nunca lo he hecho en realidad)**

 **Disculpen si esto no es la gran trama como muchos piensan que es My Lovely Piece of Cake, ya que esto es y siempre fue una parodia de ese otro fic :'D**

 **Yo debería de estar estudiando para mi examen de finanzas, pero al final me entraron las ganas de actualizar :'v así que espero que haya valido la pena el arriesgarme a fallar el examen (no hagan esto ustedes niños, estudien y coman sano)**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 05:**

 **El trato**

—¡Maldita sea Erwin! Deja de acosarme o uno de estos días de verdad que no me voy a contener y voy a desfigurar esa linda cara que tienes. — Le amenazó Levi uno de tantos días, harto de que Erwin continuara con sus patéticos ruegos por ser su amigo. Se estaba tornando realmente molesto y no importaba cuánto lo rechazara, el rubio no se rendía.

—¿Así que crees que tengo bonito rostro? ¡Eso me halaga! — Se burló Erwin ante su amenaza.

—Hijo de … — El rostro de Levi se tornó de un intenso escarlata, no por vergüenza sino por furia.

Por su parte, tanto Isabel y Farlan, como Hanji; observaban divertidos. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a aquella extraña situación. Inclusive Hanji se había llegado a acercar a ellos y aunque no eran lo que se dijera amigos propiamente, al menos podían hablar con cierto grado de familiaridad.

—Espera Levi, en realidad, decidí rendirme. Sé que jamás vas a aceptar mi amistad y puedo aceptar una batalla perdida.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué putas quieres?

— Esta vez vengo con una propuesta para ti.

—No me quieras tomar el pelo rubio.

—Es algo serio Levi. Lo cierto es que los tipos de la otra vez no han dejado de molestarme, pero no sé cómo defenderme. ¡Tú me inspiraste y quiero poder enfrentarlos, así como lo haces tú!

—Sigo sin entender qué mierda tengo yo que ver.

— Quiero pedirte que por favor me enseñes a defenderme. ¡No lo haré gratuitamente, te pagaré! — Se apresuró a agregar tras su propuesta.

—¿Y qué podrías tener tú que me interesara? Sabes que el dinero no me falta, lo cual no se puede decir sobre ti.

—Eso es cierto, jamás podría pagarte monetariamente y sé que no lo necesitas. Pero tengo algo mucho mejor. Si me entrenas, a cambio hornearé para ti los más deliciosos postres que te puedas imaginar. ¿Qué te parece?

— Acepto.

—¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron Hanji, Farlan e Isabel al unísono. Todos estaban seguros de que Levi se negaría, o al menos sería difícil llegar a convencerlo, pero no lo pensó ni un segundo.

Levi se encogió de hombros y no quiso darles explicación alguna, ignorándoles, se dirigió hacia Erwin nuevamente.

— Entonces empezaremos mañana mismo, nos veremos a la salida en la entrada. Pero si no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, te sacaré a patadas de mi casa y prometerás que no te acercarás a mí nunca más.

— ¡Es un trato! — Exclamó Erwin alegremente, mientras le extendía su mano a Levi, quien un poco reacio, la estrechó para sellar el acuerdo.

Erwin y Hanji abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose a su clase, mientras que los amigos de Levi, no tardaron en abordarlo.

—¿Así tan fácil? ¿Te vendes por unos cuantos postres? — Le interrogó Farlan, estupefacto.

—Farlan, sé que me veo como un cerdo y que doy la apariencia de intercambiar mi dignidad por comida, pero eso es solo la fachada de mi plan. Así que no creas que soy tan estúpido.

—¿Plan, qué plan? — Esta vez fue Isabel la que habló, intentando por todos los medios, ignorar el horrible comentario despectivo que Levi hizo sobre sí mismo.

—¿En serio tengo que explicárselos? — Se quejó con fastidio. —¡Simple! Haré como que lo entreno por unos días, pero será tan duro que al final terminará rindiéndose y no volveré a ver sus ridículas cejas jamás, y de paso aprovecho para comer más pastel. — Levi alardeó con su brillante plan. Sus amigos por otro lado, no pudieron discutir contra su lógica. Era una situación en la que Levi mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que el rubio parecía no querer rendirse jamás.

Pero lo que Levi no admitiría, era que en realidad lo de los postres sí había influido poderosamente en su decisión. Erwin al ver que su plan de darle un pastel había fracasado, había intentado muchas otras cosas, pero no volvió a probar con el pastel; cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Levi, ya que había quedado anonadado con aquel delicioso pastel, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle otro. Tampoco iría a comprar a la pastelería en la que Erwin trabajaba, ya que si lo hacía, pensaba que Erwin podría confundir su glotonería, con la aceptación de su amistad.

Al final el regordete jovencito se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su inteligencia. Se había salido con la suya en todos los sentidos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, y jamás se le ocurriría que le podía salir el tiro por la culata.

—Al fin y al cabo tu plan inicial era lo único que necesitaba para que dejara que me acercara a él. De haberlo sabido le hubiese regalado más pasteles desde el principio. — Por otro lado, Erwin reflexionaba sobre lo recién ocurrido, con su amiga Hanji.

—No pensé que fuese a funcionar esta vez, pero al parecer es cierto eso que dicen que la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre, es a través de su estómago.

—Parece que sí… — Erwin admitió pensativo, segundos antes de analizar las palabras de su amiga y que un inexplicable sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. —¡En fin! ¡Mañana comenzaré mi entrenamiento! Me esforzaré para que Levi no me patee fuera de su casa. Estoy seguro de que llegando a conocerme, verá que valgo la pena como amigo.

—Es bueno ver que no te rindes a tu sueño Erwin. La verdad es que Levi también se me hace interesante, así que aprovecharé cuando sean amigos, para acercarme también. ¡Podríamos formar una pandilla junto con los amigos de Levi!

Ambos muchachos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Hanji, pero muy positivos de que todo iba a salir bien. Todo lo del entrenamiento simplemente era una fachada para las verdaderas intenciones de Erwin: pasar tiempo con Levi para que bajara su guarda, demostrarle lo buen amigo que podía llegar a ser, y que finalmente el mismo Levi le aceptara como su amigo. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Pero Erwin no se esperaba que le fuese a salir el tiro por la culata…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Erwin no aguantaba la emoción. En cuanto sonó la campana que marcaba el final del día de clases, guardó sus pertenencias rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, en donde había quedado de verse con Levi. No solo iba a poder pasar tiempo con él, sino que también iría a su casa. Una situación que al parecer para Erwin era sumamente íntima y aumentaba sus posibilidades de lograr obtener su amistad. Al estar a solas, Levi no tenía que fingir fortaleza frente a sus amigos. O al menos eso era lo que Erwin pensaba, que el pequeño joven no daba su brazo a torcer, para parecer genial frente a sus amigos, y no precisamente porque le desagradara.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de estar esperando, que le parecieron como una hora, Levi apareció.

— Vámonos. — Anunció secamente, casi sin voltearlo a ver. Levi había salido puntualmente de la escuela, pero le irritó demasiado ver que Erwin estaba allí esperándole y decidió hacerlo esperar al propio, solo para molestarlo. A pesar de que no lo demostraba, reía internamente por ser tan "malvado" con el rubio.

Erwin comenzó a caminar tras de Levi, ya que no sabía dónde vivía, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle. Más que todo, porque había notado que el carácter de Levi era muy explosivo y si le hacía enojar, podría cambiar de opinión con respecto a su trato. Así que solo caminó en silencio tras el joven, un poco desesperado ya que Levi caminaba muy lentamente. Y aunque Erwin pensaba que era así debido a su gordura que no le permitía ir más rápido, en realidad Levi ralentizó su paso con el único afán de molestarlo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Levi. Erwin se impresionó muchísimo, ya que sabía que Levi era algo así como un niño rico, de lo que había podido averiguar sobre él, pero jamás pensó que lo fuese en realidad; después de todo asistía a una escuela pública igual que él. La enorme casa lucía como una mansión para el pobre Erwin, quien no hacía más que asombrarse al ver el interior de la casa, tan lujosa y llena de objetos, que ni en sus sueños más locos imaginaba que él mismo podría llegar a poseer alguna vez en su vida.

— Esta es mi habitación, puedes dejar tus cosas sobre la cama y cambiarte en el baño, es esa puerta de allá. — Le señaló Levi.

—¡Tienes tu propio baño en la habitación! — Erwin ya estaba bastante sorprendido con la colección de cientos de libros, las diferentes consolas y video juegos, la gigantesca pantalla y la enorme cama tamaño "queen" que ocupaban la amplia habitación de Levi, pero al escuchar eso, se asombró más ya que él con costos y estaba acostumbrado a que el baño fuese la única habitación separada de las casas en las que había vivido. Soñar tener su propio baño iba más allá de su imaginación. — Es decir, no traigo nada para cambiarme. — Admitió avergonzado.

—¿Y cómo mierda pretendes que te entrene entonces? ¿En tu uniforme de la escuela? — Le interrogó Levi totalmente ofendido.

—Perdona, no había pensado en ello. ¡Soy un tonto! Ni siquiera traje mi uniforme de gimnasia.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer las cosas al revés entonces. — Dijo Levi pensativo. — No puedo prestarte nada de ropa, obviamente tengo como la mitad de tu estatura y el doble de tu peso, jamás te quedaría ninguna de mis prendas. Así que por hoy, cocinarás y haremos el plan de tu entrenamiento. A partir de mañana, al menos trae tu uniforme de gimnasia para poderte cambiar.

Erwin se impresionó por aquella propuesta, casi podía ver unas alas de ángel asomándose por la espalda de Levi. Pensó que lo iba a echar por no tomarse en serio lo del entrenamiento y habérsele olvidado ese gran detalle, pero como Levi reaccionó totalmente al contrario, no pudo evitar pensar que el regordete joven buscaba ayudarle genuinamente.

Pero en realidad, Levi sagazmente buscó una alternativa para no tener que pedirle a Erwin que se fuera, sin haberle cocinado el pastel que tanto ansiaba probar. Así que haciendo uso de su inteligencia, y su habilidad para no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, encontró la excusa perfecta para no quedarse sin su postre.

Levi le indicó al cocinero de su tío que estarían utilizando la cocina y lo despachó del lugar, no sin antes solicitarle que le entregara a Erwin uno de sus delantales. Luego procedió a indicarle a Erwin donde estaban todos los utensilios e ingredientes que necesitaba, y una vez que hubieron reunido todo lo necesario; Levi se sentó sobre un banquillo de la cocina, con una libreta y un lápiz.

—Trabajaré en el plan mientras tú cocinas. — Le indicó. Después de todo, tenía que mantener su engaño del entrenamiento. Pero no se pudo concentrar por mucho tiempo, ya que para él era impresionante ver cómo alguien tan joven como Erwin, era tan hábil en la cocina.

Como si fuese todo un profesional, Erwin hacía su "magia" en la cocina, totalmente concentrado y sonriente. Ni siquiera notaba que Levi había dejado de escribir y estaba absorto, observándolo trabajar.

Finalmente, Levi salió de su trance cuando Erwin metió el pastel al horno.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? — Le preguntó Erwin. Refiriéndose al dichoso plan de entrenamiento.

—¡Aun no está listo! — Levi se apresuró a cerrar la libreta, para que Erwin no viera que en realidad no había escrito más que un par de líneas. El muchacho se maldijo internamente a sí mismo, se había encontrado admirando a Erwin, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Por un momento pensó que después de todo, tal vez, solo tal vez; Erwin no sería tan mala persona. No por sus postres, sino porque a su corta edad, se notaba que ya se había esforzado muchísimo por hacer lo que amaba, que era cocinar. Mientras que él únicamente se había ocupado de engordar como un animal de matadero.

Dejando eso de lado, Levi se apresuró a garabatear unas cuantas cosas en la libreta, mientras que sentía los inquisidores ojos de Erwin sobre sí. El rubio no tenía nada que hacer en lo que esperaba que el pastel se horneara, así que se dedicó a observar a Levi con detenimiento. Por un momento, se encontró pensando en qué era lo que realmente hacía allí. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué se había obsesionado tanto con ser el amigo de Levi? Con Hanji le bastaba para hacerse compañía, pero había algo en Levi que le atraía demasiado, como una fuerza gravitacional que no podía combatir.

Luego de unos minutos de incomodidad, Levi procedió a explicarle a Erwin las cosas que iban a hacer en su entrenamiento. Pero solo lo hizo porque ya no soportaba tener al rubio observándole fijamente como un imbécil. Lo bueno era que en realidad Levi, había sido muy bien entrenado por Kenny, así que no le era difícil recordar esas lecciones y poder impartirlas.

Finalmente, el pastel estuvo horneado y Erwin lo sacó, dejándolo enfriar un poco, para proceder a decorarlo. Esa vez había hecho un sencillo pastel de queso, que era más rápido de preparar, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una buena forma de impresionar a su nuevo "entrenador". Levi por su parte, se asombró nuevamente, al ver cómo Erwin una vez más, se comportaba como todo un chef profesional.

—¡Está listo! He de decir que quedó muy bien, a pesar de haberlo hecho yo. — Exclamó Erwin, muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Normalmente se empeñaba en que sus postres quedaran bien, pero estaba seguro de que esa vez se había lucido. Entonces procedió a cortar una buena porción y colocarla en un plato, el cual seguidamente le entregó a Levi.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo. — Era evidente tan solo por el olor y la presentación, que era un trabajo de calidad, pero Levi no permitiría que Erwin supiera que ya estaba ansioso por probar el pastel. Tratando de no parecerlo, con su tenedor cortó un pedazo moderado y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca, pero no pudo mantener su solemne fachada por mucho. Estaba tan delicioso que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su glotón interno, comiendo trozo tras trozo sin decir nada, hasta que hubo desaparecido su porción, pidiendo una más en seguida.

—Creo que no tengo que preguntar tu opinión, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto Levi. — Erwin le sonrió ampliamente, al pasarle la segunda ronda de pastel.

Levi únicamente gruñó en respuesta, ni siquiera se le ocurrió algún comentario despectivo o sarcástico, así que prefirió tomar el plato que le ofrecían y comenzar a engullir su postre en silencio.

Erwin se sintió muy feliz, sabía cómo era esa sensación al probar algo delicioso, era la misma que le había hecho decidirse por su sueño y que le motivaba a esforzarse tanto por cumplirlo. Pero no fue solo eso, sino que, se le hizo de lo más extraño el sentirse tan alegre el mismo al ver el entusiasmo con el que Levi comía su pastel. Se encontró deseando inconscientemente, poder cocinar para Levi por siempre y ser capaz de ver esa expresión y sus mejillas redondas inflándose con los postres que con tanto esmero y cariño preparaba.

Levi por otro lado, no podía evitar sonreír al comer. El sabor era tan único, tan delicioso, que no tenía tiempo para fingir que no estaba encantado, y se encontró inconscientemente, deseando poder comer por siempre, todos los exquisitos postres que Erwin le pudiese preparar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Perdonen si hay errores, terminé de escribir esto a las dos de la mañana y la verdad es que me dio pereza revisarlo porque ya debería de estar durmiendo para ir a trabajar.**

 **Por otro lado, espero que mis fallidos intentos de comedia, no sean más bien ridículos jaja.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Entrenamiento

**Solo quisiera aclarar, que en este fic no voy a desarrollar a ningún otro personaje que no sea Erwin o Levi. Tampoco voy a meter más parejas ni nada. Como les he venido diciendo, es una simple parodia, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ni tampoco objetivo fijo. Únicamente explotar las personalidades de los personajes para que veamos cómo sería la historia original al contrario, pero sin llegar muy lejos.**

 **Me parece que el fic lo llevo por la mitad o tal vez más, aún no estoy tan segura de qué tanto vaya a escribir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Entrenamiento**

—¿De qué te sirve esa gran altura, si vas a ser así de inútil? — Le gritó Levi.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Una vez más por favor! — Rogó el rubio.

Lo cierto era que, Erwin estaba haciendo mucho progreso. Con solo un mes de haber comenzado, ya había aprendido mucho. Levi pensaba que el tipo realmente tenía talento para la defensa personal. Pero la idea de todo aquello, era que Erwin desistiera y Levi estaba frustrado de que, por más duro que resultó su entrenamiento; Erwin sólo se esforzaba cada vez más y más.

Aunque si lo veía por el lado positivo, la segunda parte de su plan, estaba saliendo a la perfección. Desde que comenzaron, no hubo día en el que Levi no disfrutara de un delicioso postre preparado por Erwin. Y parecía como si el rubio se esforzara cada día por hacer uno mejor. En el momento en el que cualquiera de sus postres deleitaba sus papilas gustativas, Levi se olvidaba de todo enfado, todo engaño y toda molestia. Una sonrisa genuina se dibujaba en su rostro en incluso, dejaba de vez en cuando salir un halago para el pastelero.

Erwin por su parte, a veces se sentía anímicamente derrotado, ya que Levi le hacía pensar que realmente era un inútil. Pero no se daría por vencido, hacerlo significaría tener que alejarse de Levi para siempre y no permitiría que eso pasara, mucho menos después de haber hecho tanto progreso con él:

El primer día de entrenamiento, Erwin finalmente llevó ropa para cambiarse. Como no quería arruinar su único uniforme de gimnasia, llevó algo de su ropa. Pero al ser alguien de tan escasos recursos, y lo que Shadis le pagaba, era apenas justo para su manutención; no poseía prendas en buen estado. Unos pantaloncillos rotos y una playera desgastada, eran lo único que tenía para poder utilizar.

Al verlo, Levi no dijo nada, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido. Ignorando el estado de sus ropas, ya que Levi no era el tipo de persona que se mofaba de esas cosas, procedió con la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Pero al día siguiente, Erwin se llevó la más grande sorpresa que jamás se imaginó. Ya que, Levi había mandado a comprar ropa deportiva nueva para Erwin, y al llegar a su casa, la tenía sobre su cama, esperando por él.

—¿Levi? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Sólo úsalo, idiota! ¿O qué, prefieres seguir usando esos harapos que traes?

—Pero, no tengo como pagarte…

—No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues nada Erwin, y si no lo aceptas, el trato se cancela. — Le amenazó al ver su renuencia para aceptar el obsequio.

—¡Muchas gracias Levi! — Exclamó Erwin, conmovido hasta la médula. —Prometo que me esforzaré para que este gasto no sea en vano.

—Sí, lo que digas… — Ni Levi mismo se explicaba su propia generosidad. Se lo atribuía a que le daba demasiado asco ver a Erwin vestido así, y como él era todo un obsesionado con la limpieza, prefería comprarle ropa nueva, con tal de no tener que soportarlo todo andrajoso.

El episodio de la ropa fue la segunda vez en la que Levi había hecho algo por Erwin desinteresadamente, sin querer admitir que lo hacía por su bien. Pero no sería la última vez, ya que Levi había terminado por admirar realmente, la perseverancia y esfuerzos de Erwin. Uno de tantos días, se enteró de que a pesar de que el rubio iba todos los días a entrenar luego de la escuela y que terminaba exhausto; partía rápidamente hacia la pastelería para ayudar a Shadis antes de cerrar y para las preparaciones del día siguiente.

A Levi realmente le sorprendía que Erwin fuese tan dedicado. Además, toda aquella dedicación se reflejaba en sus postres. Levi prácticamente podía saborear el amor con el que Erwin los preparaba, y tampoco quería admitir que eso era algo que le gustaba mucho. Cada bocado le transmitía un sinfín de emociones. Al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, pero al probar más y más postres, se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Y ese precisamente, había sido el detonante principal, para que Levi sin darse cuenta, se comenzara a acercar a Erwin de manera natural.

— Sí que tienes muchos libros Levi, ¿los has leído todos? — Le preguntó Erwin en otra ocasión.

— Probablemente sí y varias veces cada uno. — Se jactó, pero sin llegar a mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en particular.

— ¡Es impresionante! Yo no soy muy fan de las novelas que se diga. A no ser que sean de cocina o científicos, casi no leo libros. De todas formas tampoco puedo comprarlos, los que leo son los que me prestan en la biblioteca. — Confesó inocentemente, logrando que una de las cejas de Levi saltara, pero no recibió respuesta alguna a ese comentario.

Lo siguiente que Erwin supo un par de días después, fue que Levi le invitaba a revisar una sección en especial de uno de sus libreros. Erwin se acercó, curioso de qué podría interesarle a él de eso, siendo que ya le había dicho a Levi que realmente no le interesaba mucho la lectura de ficción, más sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

—Todos son libros de cocina.

— Puedes leerlos si quieres.

— ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Levi! Pero ¿qué hay del entrenamiento?

Levi meditó esa pregunta por unos instantes, antes de dar su respuesta:

—Parte del trato es que cocines para mí, ¿cierto? Podemos tomarlo como un entrenamiento distinto, después de todo, es importante que mejores para que puedas prepararme postres dignos de mi paga.

— Tienes razón. — Aceptó Erwin con inocencia, encontrándole toda lógica a las palabras de Levi.

Erwin no supo que Levi se había tomado la molestia de ir a comprar distintos libros de cocina, de todas clases, no solo sobre postres, y los había agregado a su colección personal, con el único motivo de que él tuviese acceso a ellos. Levi no podía cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello y no planeaba comenzar ahora, por lo que no pensaba leer ninguno de esos libros. Así que, aunque no lo dijo directamente, prácticamente eran un obsequio para Erwin.

Esa fue la primera de muchas tardes, en las que Levi y Erwin simplemente se sentaron sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, a leer tranquilamente. No se hablaban, ni se volteaban a ver siquiera y el único sonido que rasgaba el silencio, era el constante movimiento de la mandíbula de Levi y las bolsas de frituras; cuando introducía su mano para tomar un puñado de lo que fuese que estuviese comiendo en ese momento.

Pero no sólo Levi terminó admirando más de la cuenta a Erwin. También ocurrió lo mismo del lado del rubio. Desde el primer momento en que comenzaron el entrenamiento, no solo le cautivó por sus actos de buena fe. También se maravilló de ver lo habilidoso que Levi era, a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas. Era cierto, que Levi no podía ser tan flexible ni rápido, debido a todos los kilos de más que tenía, pero eso no le impedía tener una gran fuerza y movimientos bastante buenos.

Además, Erwin estaba conmovido de ver que, a pesar de que Levi se quedaba sin aliento y terminaba bañado en sudor, aunque fuese con poco tiempo de haber comenzado, jamás flaqueaba. No le pedía tiempo para descansar, y por el contrario, parecía que cada vez le ponía más empeño. Erwin estaba cien por ciento convencido de que Levi se estaba esforzando tanto sólo por él, y por ello era que él se esforzaba cada día más, por pagarle con los más exquisitos postres que podía preparar.

El pastelero jamás se había esmerado tanto por preparar cosas tan deliciosas, pero Levi se lo ganaba con creces cada día. Además, Erwin tenía que admitir, que ver comer a Levi, se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo. El rubio había encontrado en alimentar a Levi, un pasatiempo de lo más gratificante, ya que jamás había visto a nadie comer sus postres con tantas ganas.

El ver que el perpetuamente inexpresivo Levi, cambiaba su semblante por uno de verdadera felicidad al comer, era como una especie de droga para Erwin. Sentía en su pecho una infinita satisfacción, al lograr con sus postres, cambiar a una persona tan terca y orgullosa como Levi, aunque fuese tan solo por un instante.

Y no era solo eso, con el tiempo se encontró pensando cosas como que "Levi se veía muy adorable con sus mejillas llenas." o que "le gustaría poder acariciar su barriga cuando comía mucho." O "que se veía tan suave que le encantaría poder abrazarlo." Erwin no caía en cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentir atracción física hacia Levi, por el simple hecho de que estaba demasiado contento la mayoría del tiempo, como para ocuparse por nimiedades como aquella.

Era cierto que constantemente se frustraba con lo difícil del entrenamiento de Levi, pero también todo eso se esfumaba con sus muchas otras acciones agradables. Al final, Levi no podía cumplir su cometido de hacer sufrir a Erwin para que lo dejara en paz, y en el fondo aunque se esforzaba por hacerlo; agradecía que no se tuviese que alejar. Y Erwin, no se percataba de que sus ansias de amistad, ya se estaban convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo.

* * *

—Oye Levi, ya ha pasado más de un mes y no te has logrado deshacer de Erwin. ¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que te agrada y ya? — Le interrogó Farlan un día. Isabel les había invitado a ir a los videojuegos a la salida de la escuela, pero Levi se negó al tener que ir a "entrenar" a Erwin.

—Admítelo Levi, así todos podemos ir juntos a los videojuegos. — Le secundó la muchacha.

—¿De qué mierda hablan? Lo que pasa es que mis planes cambiaron con el tiempo. La verdad es que prefiero tenerlo como mi pastelero personal, pero para eso tengo que seguirle su jueguito del entrenamiento. — Mintió Levi, tratando de convencerse incluso a sí mismo de ello, aunque la realidad era, que le había llegado a agradar Erwin, y mucho.

— Pues tu plan te salió perfecto al final. No hay más que ver los botones de tu camisa, ya pronto van a salir volando. — Le molestó Isabel, inocentemente; tomándose el atrevimiento de atrapar la redonda barriguilla entre sus manos, para juguetear con ella.

—Ya sé que estoy gordo Isabel, no tienes que recordármelo. Y te agradecería que quites tus manos de mí. — Le reprendió, luego de darle un manotazo leve, para que su amiga dejara de apretar sus rollitos.

—Vamos, vamos, no se peleen. — Farlan intentó calmar las cosas antes de que se tornaran más serias. —Aunque Isabel tiene algo de razón Levi, ya sabes que no nos importa si estás un poco pasado de peso, pero, también tienes que pensar en tu salud. Comer tantos postres no ha de ser bueno para tu cuerpo. ¿No crees que podrían suspender el "entrenamiento" por algún tiempo?

— Mi salud está perfectamente bien Farlan, no solo me la paso comiendo, también entreno con Erwin y me ejercito mucho. Además, no me importa si engordo mucho más, me ayuda a verme más grande y así los inútiles de los matones se asustan. — Intentó disimular lo mal que se sentía de que sus amigos notaran su leve aumento de peso.

A Levi no le gustaba estar pasado de kilos, odiaba su cuerpo y para él, era incluso muy desagradable. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía cambiar? A él le gustaba comer y engordar era únicamente el producto resultante de lo que más le gustaba hacer. No iba a dejar ir lo único que le daba felicidad, aparte de los libros, solo por querer encajar en un estándar de apariencia física.

Entonces, Levi se encontró pensando en las caras de idiota que Erwin le mostraba cuando lo veía comer. Levi no era nada tonto, y era capaz de darse cuenta de que el rubio le observaba con gusto. Incluso Levi llegó a encontrar una especie de placer culposo en eso. No se explicaba por qué era que Erwin adoraba tanto verlo comer, pero eso hacía maravillas en la autoestima de Levi.

Si bien nunca demostraba tener recato a la hora de engullir cualquier cosa comestible que se pusiera a su paso, en la realidad Levi sí llegaba a sentirse avergonzado. Pero con Erwin era todo distinto, no tenía por qué sentirse cohibido, porque a leguas se notaba que el pastelero disfrutaba enormemente, el verlo disfrutar de sus postres. Cuando Levi comenzó a notar aquello, intencionalmente empezó a experimentar con pequeñas acciones, que le ayudarían a comprobar su teoría.

Por ejemplo, lamerse los dedos limpiando todo rastro de chocolate, crema, jalea o merengue; dependiendo de qué fuese lo que estuviese comiendo en ese momento. O dando mordiscos más lentos y fingiendo gusto de más. Incluso llegando a introducir en su boca trozos verdaderamente grandes, los cuales luego masticaba con lentitud, cerrando sus ojos para aumentar la sensación de que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando hacía cualquiera de esas cosas, los ojos de Erwin brillaban, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y Levi, se sentía extrañamente bien. Si Erwin había encontrado una droga en ver la felicidad de Levi al comer, Levi había encontrado lo mismo al ver la satisfacción que le causaba al pastelero, el que a él le encantaran tanto sus postres. Y lo único que Levi tenía que hacer para obtener esa satisfacción, era mostrarle a Erwin cómo defenderse, no iba a dejar ir ese sentimiento así de fácil, únicamente porque en poco tiempo tendría que aumentar la talla de sus uniformes escolares.

* * *

—Dime Erwin, ¿crees estar cerca de que Levi acepte ser tu amigo? La verdad es que me siento muy aburrida sin ti. Te la pasas con él todo el tiempo y ya no hacemos cosas juntos. Debes apresurarte a convencerlo, así podríamos ir todos juntos a divertirnos.

—Lo siento Hanji, creo que mi plan no salió tan bien después de todo. — Admitió avergonzado. — En realidad, el entrenamiento de Levi es bastante retador y terminé queriendo realmente aprender a defenderme. Sé que me será útil uno de estos días. Además, mientras más tiempo paso con Levi, más me convenzo de que pronto aceptará que seamos amigos, sin necesidad de presionarlo.

—Ya veo. En serio que te llegó a gustar ese Levi, ¿eh?

— Mucho más de lo que yo pensaba… — Nuevamente, Erwin no midió el peso de las palabras de su amiga, antes de darle la razón. Pero segundos después de analizar lo que acaban de decir, el rojo intenso coloreó su rostro y se puso bastante nervioso. — Es decir, me encantaría que llegásemos a ser mejores amigos. Debajo de esa fachada amarga, Levi realmente vale la pena. — Se apresuró a corregirse.

— Te creo Erwin, te creo. Mientras más me dices eso, más curiosidad me da. No me lo imagino sonriendo como tú me has contado. —De pronto, una "genial" idea se cruzó por la mente de Hanji: — ¿Qué te parece si nos confabulamos con Isabel y Farlan para salir a pasear con ellos el fin de semana? He llegado a hablar bastante con ellos ya que ustedes dos se la pasan juntos, creo que podría convencerlos de que engañen a Levi, y así podríamos salir los cinco. — Alocadamente propuso la muchacha.

—Eso haría enfadar mucho a Levi, pero… — Erwin sonrió maliciosamente. — Apuesto a que si lo calmo con algún pastelillo nos perdona. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que admita de una vez por todas que podemos ser amigos.

—Está decidido entonces, hoy mismo hablaré con ellos.

Erwin se sintió sumamente emocionado, por un momento en su mente se formuló la frase _"Una cita con Levi…"_ , aunque de inmediato se corrigió a sí mismo por _"Un paseo con Levi y todos nuestros amigos."_ Ese mismo día le pediría permiso a Shadis para faltar al trabajo y de paso, también le pediría prestado un poco de dinero para la salida. Todo valía la pena si era que podía acercarse a Levi un poco más.

Continuará…

* * *

 **No se preocupen, Levi no se va a enfermar de diabetes, ni le va a dar un ataque al corazón. Estar gordo no es sinónimo de estar enfermo en la mayoría de los casos, y el fin de este fic no es tener drama, así que no os preocupéis, que no verán nada de eso aquí jaja. En caso de que se lo estuviesen preguntando :p**


End file.
